


Honeymoon

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Happy birthday sapphire2309 \o/ I hope your day was as awesome as Neal and Sara's, heee :D *throws con-fetti*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday [](http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/profile)[sapphire2309](http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/) \o/ I hope your day was as awesome as Neal and Sara's, heee :D *throws con-fetti*

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/z52g3ln6s2w7hdt/honeymoon.png?dl=0)  



End file.
